Heart of Neverland
by WithHonors
Summary: *Repost* Hazel Swan is the foster sister of the Savior and the kidnap victim of a boy who refuses to grow up. Will she be able to break free and help her foster sister save Henry, or will she fall for Pan's tricks and turn to the dark side? OC/Pan, some OC/Felix moments.


**Hey guys! So i'm reposting this story with some edits in it. I took it off a while back because I wanted to change some of the storylines, so here it is. Let me know what you guys think :)**

* * *

><p>" We have a problem." A hoarse voice echoed through the silent night. A young man cloaked in darkness, no older than 18, towered over another boy.<p>

" Have you disappointed me yet again, Felix?" The boy spoke with venom in his voice. The hood fell back from the older one's face, revealing a tousled mass of blond hair and slightly dazed blue eyes. He attempted to mask the fear that overcame his face as he prepared to respond.

" An _unexpected_ guest has washed upon shore. I think you need to take a look." Felix stepped back as the boy rose from his chair. He turned towards Felix, his sky-blue eyes taking interest in what he had to say.

" That's impossible, there were no more portals to be opened. Is it one of Storybrooke's?" The boy ran a hand through his chestnut hair and followed Felix down to the shoreline.

" No, she isn't from Storybrooke—" Felix was cut off by the arrival of the shadow. Felix stepped away from his master and allowed the shadow to speak. He couldn't make out what he was saying, but the boy understood perfectly.

" She may not be from Storybrooke Felix, but she is one of them." The boy rushed forward, quickening his pace with excitement. His plan was all coming together, and with this unexpected arrival, he had just gained the upper hand once again.

The trees ended and Felix and the boy emerged onto the sandy shore. Several Lost Boys were already surrounding the visitor, as soon as they saw their master they backed away, leaving a lone figure hunched over on the ground.

" Well, well, looks like my shadow has found us quite the treat boys. The one, the only, Hazel Swan…" The girl looked up at the sound of her name and a look of confusion passed over her features.

" How do you know my name?" Her deep brown eyes darted around, desperately hoping for an escape route.

" I know everything, love. Including the very stunning detail that you are Emma's dear sister." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as her face twisted in confusion.

" She's my foster sister, get your facts straight." She stood up, "Who are you anyways? And where the hell am I?" He laughed, but there was nothing joyful about it. His eyes fell on hers as she slowly approached him.

" Allow me to introduce myself," He stepped forward, his face only inches from hers, " My name is Pan, Peter Pan. And this is Neverland." Her mouth dropped in horror and she stumbled backwards.

" That's not right, and how did I get here? I was lying on my couch and then suddenly I was drowning in that damn ocean! That's impossible." She ran her hands through her hair, trying to get all the seaweed out of it as she struggled to figure out what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day, Boston.<strong>

" Jules, don't worry about it, I'm sure Professor Daniels will let you make up the exam. It's not your fault your mom got drunk and locked you in the attic." Hazel looked up from the newspaper she had snatched on her way home. Jules sighed and Hazel wished she had stopped by her house to comfort her. She dropped the newspaper back onto the stand and switched her phone to her other ear.

" Listen Hazel, I gotta go, but if you could stop by sometime this weekend that would be great. See ya." Jules sounded frustrated on the other line and Hazel felt a surge of guilt wash over her.

" Sorry babe, wish I could help. I'll try to stop by after dance on Sunday, but Emma's still gone so I'm going to try and head up to see her Sunday night. I'll see ya soon. Bye." Hazel hung up her phone and shoved it into her coat pocket. She looked up, having finally arrived at her and Emma's apartment. After she moved to Storybrooke she allowed Hazel to move in and keep track of her things. She knew exactly how bad things were getting with her foster family and she needed to escape, so she did.

Hazel walked across the lobby, occasionally waving at several of the tenants she recognized.

" Hey Kelly. How's it going Amanda? Thanks for the study session Larry!" She shouted greetings as she hurried to the elevator, desperate to change out of her uniform.

As soon as she got to her floor she sprinted for her apartment, avoiding any and all neighbors. She unlocked the door and felt relief as she stepped inside. She closed the door behind her and immediately darted for her room. After changing into some sweat pants and a t-shirt, she threw her long brown hair into a ponytail and made herself a snack.

She grabbed the remote off the kitchen counter and turned on the TV, flipping through channels until she found something satisfying to watch. She finished eating her peanut butter banana sandwich and settled in on the couch. She drifted off after several minutes and woke up hours later when a loud noise shook her apartment.

She gasped as she sat up, the TV was turned off and she couldn't see anything. She stumbled towards the doorway, fumbling for the light switch to find that the power was out.

" Shit." She bumped into the coffee table as she searched for her phone to shed some light on the situation. Once she found it she turned it on only to discover that it was dead.

_Maybe Kelly's got some candles or something_, she thought to herself as she turned towards the door. A sudden breeze entered the room and she shivered.

Before she could turn to close the window something grabbed her from behind and she screamed, only to have it muffled seconds later. She struggled against whatever held her, kicking and thrashing around until something began to distract her. A calm, beautiful song took over her senses and she felt herself relax, allowing the figure holding her to take her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Present, Neverland.<strong>

Pan's satisfied smirk irritated Hazel. As soon as she remembered what had happened she had charged Pan, only to have Felix hold her back.

" You son of a bitch, send me back!" Hazel continued slurring threats at him as she began to exhaust herself.

" Now what would be the fun in that?" Pan smiled, angering Hazel.

" Why am I here?" She calmed down, allowing Felix to let her go. She sat down on the sand and rubbed her temples, feeling a terrible headache coming on.

" You are here because my shadow is a genius. You're going to play a big part in my plans. Felix, take her back to camp." Pan turned away from Hazel and she was lifted off the ground.

" It's all coming together now." Pan thought aloud as soon as he was alone. He smiled, feeling a sense of satisfaction. He would surely have the upper hand now. She was just what he needed.


End file.
